Ben 10,000 (episode)
Ben 10,000 (episode) is the 4st episode of Ben 10: Cartoon Battle. Air Date 10-15-10 Story Ben 10,000 was in his HQ battling Eon with Ultimate Humongousaur, Arcticguana, Heatblast and Clockwork. Til Eon was dead by Clockwork`s Time Ray. Jake (same age as the show, who is the same way he was in a Adventure Time episode Rainy Day Daydream) says 1 day is doomday. 20 Years Ago, 16-Years old Ben was battling Eon`s robots with Spidermonkey. In the future, Paradox tells Ben 10k that Eon is not dead and he is working on killing alternate versions of Ben. Realizing he is targeting his past self, Paradox and Ben 10k go to the past to meet the gang, after Ben uses a food to use the Hands of Armageddon to see through time. Ben is surprised to meet his future self. Ben 10,000 reveals he is a different future duplicate then from the one Ben met when he was 10, and Paradox reveals many other worlds. After Ben as Fourarms and Ben 10,000 strap the Hands of Armageddon, it is activated and releases more soldiers. Ben fights with Goop and Ben 10k fights with Arcticguana, Spidermonkey, and Ultimate Humongousaur. When the ship was going down, Ben 10k becomes Jetray and is able to land the ship safely. Paradox appears again and tells them that the Hands of Armageddon must be destroyed. Ben becomes Way Big and Ben 10k becomes Clockwork. However, both of their Ultimatrix symbols glow purple and a portal is opened for Eon to emerge. When Ben tries to stop him, Eon fires a blast turning Ben into a disintegrating statue. However, he just destroyed Way Big, forever eliminating him from the Ultimatrix. Ben is still safe, and transforms from Swampfire to Ultimate Swampfire to fight while Ben 10k uses XLR8. Eon destroys Swampfire, and as he was about to destroy Ben, Ben 10k protects him with Diamondhead. He then gets him away from Eon using XLR8 again, and Mordecai kill all of the robots. They take off the helmets of Eon's soldiers, but finds them all to have Ben's face. Eon reveals that instead of destroying the Bens he defeats, he absorbs their individual powers and turns them into his slaves. Eon takes off his own helmet to reveal he has Ben 10k's face, and that he is the Eon from their watches, not the one from the Hands of Armageddon. Soon enough, Eon is destroyed when Ben destroys the Hands of Armageddon. Saying he will be back when the ultimate power come, Eon dies. All of the timelines Eon altered are restored properly, and Ben 10k helps Ben get Way Big and both Swampfires back by getting him the New Omnitrix. The New Omnitrix also has all his old transformations and a few new aliens for Ben, just to annoy Azmuth. Before leaving, Paradox gives a warning saying the ultimate power is coming on the day of the Starro War. NOTE: In this episode, Ben 10,000 is 36 years old and he help 16 years old Ben to restore all of the Ben 10 aliens by getting him the New Omnitrix. In addition, Ben 10,000 also gave 16-Years Old Ben various new, unseen transformations. Stars *Ben 10 *Ben 10,000 *Finn *Jake *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey﻿ *Mordecai *Rigby *X-Men *Young Justice *Paradox Villains *Eon (dies saying he will be back when the ultimate power come) Alien Ben 10 used *Spidermonkey *Fourarms *Rath *Way Big (killed by Eon) *Swampfire (killed by Eon) *Ultimate Swampfire (killed by Eon) *Jetray *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Aliens Ben 10,000 used *Ultimate Humongousaur x2 *Arcticguana x2 *Heatblast *Clockwork x2 *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray *XLR8 x2 *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Cartoon Battle